Tell me about it
by DutchNadya
Summary: The team is together for a week, when they find out they hardly know anything about their blonde teammate. Time to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, sorry long time. There will be an update on unexpected tomorrow morning . But I had this idea in mind and had to write it first. I am not completely happy about it, but I still hope you guys like it and can help me with it. XXX**

(Ps. I don't own Flashpoint. And not Beta'd. Sorry) 

Wordy walked out of the group bedroom. It was a bit weird being here but it was also kinda.. well… fun. The team and team 3 were at the moment stationed at a little house. SRU top heads believed it was the perfect way to improve teamwork and the team dynamics. Not like his team needed it, so did Wordy believe. But still, who would say no to a week in a lovely little house, with friends for free.  
The only thing Wordy truly he missed was his family. He loved his girls, and not seeing them for a week brought him pain. Even not seeing them for a long shift made him a little sad. Wordy could not understand how it must be for soldiers. Not seeing their family for such a long time. In Wordy's mind those men definitely earned his respect.

The little house, where the team was staying, was cute. A large living room, an open kitchen, thankfully two bathrooms and two big bedrooms with several beds. Keeping the man and the woman separate. Sleeping in a room with all the other guys of his team seemed like fun, but not everyone was so excited about it. The moment the teams had entered to house and saw the bedrooms the mood had immediately went down. Well some grumbled or simply refused, Spike was one of the few shrieking with happiness.  
'Come on guys, it's like an awesome sleepover.' Spike had told the others.  
Ed had grumbled an replied: 'I am happy as long as no one snores and everyone sleeps when they are told to.' While looking at Spike.  
The boss had laughed before saying. 'I wish for no snoring as well, but then I think you need to sleep on the couch Eddie.' It had let to another big argument and even more grumbles. It was starting off great.

Wordy didn't really mind sharing his bedroom. He didn't like it, but it was only for a week or so. He had noticed however that Sam had been quiet and had already chosen an bed near the wall.  
'You don't seem to mind sleeping in this room, Sam?' he had spoken out loud, making the others stop there argument and choose a bed as well. Hopefully noticing how ridiculous there were acting  
'Why should I?' Sam had replied.  
Wordy had shrugged. 'Why shouldn't you?'  
Sam had laughed softly. 'I have slept in a room with other guys for years. I won't mind a week.'  
Wordy had been an bit embarrassed. Of course Sam had done this before. For several years even. During the tie he was in Afghanistan.  
Sam had been with the team for several months. He had changed his rookie moves and they had accepted him eventually, but in Wordy's opinion you could still see the soldier inside him. Just in the way he did certain things. The way he thought at some moments. You could almost see the Soldier fibes floating around him. Wordy didn't mind. It was logical, Sam had been an soldier for a long time and it wasn't easy to lose a way of living. Wordy honestly believed Sam would never become completely like him, or Ed, or the boss.

At this moment Wordy was finally done unpacking his stuff. The rest of the team had finished before him, but while they started unpacking, he had excused himself to call Shelly and the Girls in the hallway. Sam had left quickly after him, having unpacked real quickly. That's what you get when you have spent most of your life moving around and packing and unpacking. By the time he was finished saying 'I love you' to all the girls back at home, the team was finished and had left to room for lunch. Wordy had unpacked slowly. Taking his time.

This day and night they wouldn't do anything special. Most likely they would order take out, and talk and sleep after the long trip. Tomorrow was different though. Tomorrow they would take a group hike and play a ''friendly'' game of paintball against team three. But for now, the peace was kept and when Wordy walked downstairs he saw the group spread around the room. Team three was not around and Wordy supposed they had gone outside, having a walk. Wordy had heard team three's team leader talk about doing so during the trip. Team one however was still inside. That had worked yesterday, and they certainly didn't need a training right now. Just a bit of a rest.  
Ed and Wordy were sitting in front of the TV, watching a softball game and talking about what to order for dinner. Spike was playing a board game, at the dining table with Lew and Jules, Wordy was sure Spike had forced them to play. Sam however was lying on one of the couches, reading a book. The couch was extremely long so Wordy could easily sit without forcing Sam to sit as well. He looked at his young teammate. Sam was reading with focus. His face was calm and still, as only his eyes were moving and scanning the pages. His brows were slightly frowned, but not in an angry way, simply in concentration. Sam was biting his lip softly, a tic Wordy was sure, Sam didn't even notice. Sam's eyes shot up to his friend next to him staring at him.  
Wordy had expected it. Sam always noticed when you looked at him. Always noticed when you were close by him or when you moved. Another Soldier fibe Wordy believed. But the moment Sam noticed Wordy wasn't planning on doing anything Sam's eyes returned to the pages.  
Wordy scanned over Sam again, his eyes finding the book, hold tightly in Sam's hands. The book made Wordy confused, his eyebrows went up high when he noticed he had no idea what the book was about, nor what it was called. The title on the FrontPage was written in a language he didn't know. It seemed .. well Russian? Maybe. Wordy had no idea. Did Sam speak Russian? Or was just the title in Russian? Wasn't Sam in Afghanistan? Not Russia.

Sam looked up at Wordy again, noticing his frown and 'thinking-face' Wordy didn't knew he had. Sam couldn't explain, but when Wordy really thought about something his face changed slightly. A little scared, a little excited, a little lost and a little certain and self-consciousness at the same time.  
'You want to ask me something, wordy?' he asked.  
Wordy shook out of his thinking state by Sam's words. 'Ow… ehm.. i.' Wordy didn't knew what to say which made Sam laugh. He sat up a little higher and looked up to his friend expectedly.  
'I just..' wordy started. 'Is that book Russian?' He questioned. The word Russian made several members in the room look at them, Ed even walked towards them slowly, clearly interested in what they were talking about.  
'Yes.' Sam answered before looking at the book again.  
'How..' Wordy started, but stopped once again. 'How what?' Sam asked.  
'How do you read it. I mean do you no Russian?'  
'Yes' Sam spoke. In the meantime Ed had placed himself on the seat next to the couch. He was clearly listening, and scanned the book as well as his teammate.  
'How did you learn Russian?' Ed wondered out loud.  
'Why would you want to know?' Sam answered immediately deflecting the question. Damn, Sam was good in 'not-answering.' Ed thought.  
'It's just a question, if it's a secret…' Ed spoke before trailing off.  
Sam sighed and looked away from his book. 'It's not a secret, I'm just wondering why you want to know?'  
Greg had moved over, by this time and Wordy could see Jules, Spike and Lew clean up there came and coming over to them, maybe this was what the top of the SRU had meant by teambonding.  
'Were interested.' The boss spoke. Sam looked at him, at all of them. He seemed a bit confused and shocked, but Wordy wasn't sure if it was because of the answer, or the fact that they had pretty much surrounded him and were all giving him their attention.  
'I had part of the training in Russia.' Sam answered carefully after a moment. 'We went outside the base a few times, to speak to the villagers. Kinda learned the language.' Sam laughed a bit. 'I've always been good with languages so.. I learned quickly.'  
'That's pretty awesome. That you speak Russian. What's the book about.' Spike asked with a big smile.  
'Dead.' Sam answered. The entire team looked at him strangely. 'Dead?' Ed questioned.  
Sam smiled again. 'Yes Death. A man who dies, lives in the shadows and tries to go back to his girl. But he can't because he's clearly dead. So he is dealing with being dead and seeing everyone around him move on.' Wordy nodded and looked in front of him. Hidden in thought. He hadn't knew Sam knew Russian, even though they had been in the same team for quite a while. Honestly he hardly knew anything about his teammate. Which was strange. Normally Wordy knew at least something about his friends and teammates. He mostly knew their hobby's, or something about their family, sometimes even fears and dreams. But Sam? Nothing. He been to war, and apparently he knew Russian. That was pretty much it. Wordy honestly didn't even knew his age, nor his Birthday date.  
Apparently the Boss was thinking the same thing as he spoke: 'Do you speak more languages? Than English and Russian?' Sam looked at him with an unspoken question on his face, clearly wondering why his boss was so interested in him all of a sudden. Greg continued. 'We hardly know anything about you, tell something about yourself.' The rest of the team nodded.  
'Ehm..' Sam stuttered. 'Why? Like what?' he questioned.  
'Because we would like to know more about you, duh!' Spike spoke and the team laughed.  
Sam seemed to think for a moment before he once again asked his question. 'Like what? What do you want to know?' Sam sat up straight and laid the book on the table.  
'Ow I don't know.' Jules said 'things like…'

**Sov I hope you liked it. The deal with this story is that I would like to write it with all of you. You guys can give me ideas and I will write about it. So what do you want the team to find out about their newly (and hot!) teammate? Family? Something about Afghanistan? Hobbies? Or maybe something weird? **

**Give me ideas and I might put them in the story. Please review! **

**Loves, Nadya **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, new chapter is up. I am trying to grant everyone's wishes. If it isn't in this one yet, it well be in the next most likely.**

hope you guys enjoy!  
Don't own Flashpoint 

'Things like…well let's start easy. Your favourite dinner? Favourite lunch?'  
Serious Sam thought. They want to know more about me and then they start with a question like this? Nog logic at all. Sam believed it was bit weird they wanted to know so many things about him, but it was kinda a nice feeling. Nicer than the weird feeling between him and the team, because he clearly didn't belong yet.

Apparently Jules noticed his feelings about the questions as she spoke:  
'It's just a question. What? You have to kill me if you tell me? Come on.'  
Sam and the others chuckled and Sam replied with a 'Something like that.' But a strict look of Jules made him speak. 'I love lasagne.'  
'Lasagne?'  
'Yes, for dinner. And for lunch.. well.. I like pickle and banana sandwiches…' Sam's thoughts trailed off a little, thinking about a delicious sandwich he wished he could stuff in his mouth about now.  
'Pickle and Banana.' Spike replied shocked. 'Didn't expect that, to be honest. Who even eats that?'  
'I do.' Sam responded a little bit defending, making spike hold his hands up in defeat and surrender.

'Okay next.' Wordy started 'tell me more about you. Your family, your friends things like that.'  
'This start to sound like an interview.'  
Wordy laughed and nodded. If this was an interview. How would you start. What would you say?'  
Sam had to think about it. He hardly ever had an job interview or something like it. For his time in the military he didn't need a job interview. The General did that for him. He did however had to go to all the classes, examinations, etc. and for SRU, no job interview neither. And last, he never had an job as an teenager, so once again no job-interview. The General believed he needed to focus on his training and school.. no jobs or anything. Not like Sam ever cared. But he could pretend. Right?  
'Well, I am Sam.' Sam started before being overrated once again .  
'What is Sam short for?' Lew asked.  
'Samuel.'  
'Second name?'  
'Wyatt' Sam answered with a little pink blushing on his cheeks.

'Okay' the Boss spoke. 'Where are you from?'  
'From.' Sam had to think about that one. Where was he from? Unbelievable he couldn't even say where was from. He most sound like an idiot right now.  
The team noticed his little distressed thoughts. Wordy didn't knew what Sam was thinking about, but he clearly didn't know what to answer. 'You don't know where you are from?' He asked.  
'Ehm.. no. I mean. When I was younger we travelled a lot. Right now i life in Toronto of course, but I've been to a lot of places. Momentarily my parents life in Ottawa, but I never lived really lived in that house, so..'  
No home. No house. Wordy couldn't understand how that was like. What an childhood must that have been.

'You go and see your parents often?' he questioned.  
'Sometimes. Hardly. When I have to. Not so often to be honest'  
'You don't see your family often.' Spike asked shocked. 'Why not?' Spikes had clearly couldn't warp his mind around that.  
'No. my parents and I. well, our relationship isn't really great. But I do see them. Every once in a while when I am ordered back home.'  
Wordy had a feeling there was more to the answer, but maybe right now wasn't the moment to start about it. Everyone's relationship with their parents was different. And Wordy wasn't one to judge.

'Brothers or sisters?'  
'Two sisters. Natalie en Quinn.'  
'How old.' Sam sighed deep. How long was this going to take?  
'Natalie is 24, and Quinn is 21.'  
Ed thought about that for a moment. 'That's pretty young. Big difference between you and them, I guess.'  
What? Big difference? Why would he say that? Sam didn't understand.  
'What do you mean?' he asked. 'It's not really a big gap right? I mean only four years.' Sam wasn't planning on explaining about the gap nor the sister he didn't talk about.  
'What!?' most of the team suddenly asked shocked. Sam literally could see their mouths drop.  
'But that makes you only' Sam chuckled when spike had to count in his head for a moment. '28?'  
'Yes. I am 28 years old. You guys didn't know?' Sam asked. He could see his boss nod, but the others looked honestly shocked. Clearly the boss knew, but he had thought all of them knew. Yes he was a little young, compared to them. But he went through enough in his life already and he believed his age shouldn't be an matter, nor an qualification for his job.  
Ed scraped his throat. 'nope. That's quite young. I had no idea. You're like almost the youngest here. How long were you in the military then?'  
'6 years. Started when I was 21. Training since I was 18.'

'I see.' Wordy spoke softly. But after he became quiet. 'Isn't that supposed to be longer?'  
Sam blushed and his cheeks became a dark shade of pink. He hated this question.  
'I guess I was special.'  
'You mean you were good?' the Boss spoke.  
Sam just shrugged. The General learned him to be balanced, to be strong. Not to be distracted by flattery or compliments. No anger, no pain, no happiness. There was always a reason why people said things, thinking there wasn't an reason, that this moment wasn't going to be used, was stupid and naïf.  
Wordy had to smile. For an ex special forces soldier Sam wasn't a slightly less cocky as expected, but he clearly didn't like compliments. Two complete opposites. Weird.

'All right, any hobby's?' Spike suddenly asked.  
'Hobby's? I don't know? I like a lot of things.'  
'Like what?' The team clearly wanted him to continue talking.  
'You guys seriously know this kind of things about each other?' Sam Wondered out loud.  
'Yeah totally. We know a lot about each other, so your hobbies?' Spike answered for the group. Sam doubted it, and he definitely was going to ask more about them in a moment. It wasn't fair that only he had to answer to this interrogation. Payback would come.  
'I like ice-skating, guns, reading certain books…' Sam waited for a moment. 'And I like cooking.' He continued.

The team chuckled. 'Seriously? Again didn't suspect that one?' Ed spoke. Sam just shrugged. It was his business. Not theirs. Wordy could see Sam was a bit unsecure, but not embarrassed. Wordy liked it, Sam shouldn't be embarrassed. Everyone in the team had embarrassing moments en hobbies. And knowing how to cook is a very good and smart thing.  
wordy thought for a moment. He wanted to ask a question, but he wasn't sure how Sam was going to react. Wordy knew the entire group wondered about it. Non off them had ever been in the military. They didn't knew what I was like. How life was over there. What he had done, or hadn't done. What it felt like. How it looked like. They all wanted to know. But it's hard to just ask the question.

For a moment Wordy gathered confidence before saying. 'Can you tell us something about Afghanistan?'

**So hope you guys liked it! Please review and more idea's are more than welcome! Some parts haven't been explained enough, but that will come in other chapters. Wanted this to be a bit off an opening.  
BTW: Looking for things Sam or the team might be scared off?  
**

**Next chapter will be about:  
- Time in Afghanistan.  
-paintball and scars.  
- some other dirty secrets. Haha.  
Loves Nadya**


	3. somethings are none of their business

**Okay I admit. It's not weekend anymore. But Monday was my day off. So I count it.  
Here is the next chapter. I try to use all the ideas, some will be in this one, some in the next. **

**Thank you all so much for reviewing and favouring. You guys make me so happy every day. I will respond to the reviews in next chapter. **

**Enjoy this piece. I don't own flashpoint ): and I try to check my spelling, but I am not perfect unfortunately. Hopefully enjoy! Loves, Nadya **

'Can you tell us something about Afghanistan?'

Sam became quiet the moment Wordy lauded his question. Afghanistan. No, Sam wasn't going to talk about that one. Sam already thought it was weird and uncomfortable to talk about his hobbies or anything, but there were some big things he didn't talk about. One, his time in the army, and two, his relationship with his family. He never talked about those. Firstly because he wasn't supposed to, nor in some cases allowed and secondly because he didn't want to. To many memories to haunt and hurt him if he thought back of those days. No thank you, he was fine without those memories.

It was a moment after when Sam noticed the entire team was looking at him. or rather said staring. Deeply concern could be seen in there features. Apparently Sam hadn't responded for quite a while. Damn. It didn't happen very often anymore. That he was a millions miles away.

'Sorry' Sam pretty much cough out. A small smile appeared on the faces of his teammates.  
Once again Wordy started talking. 'Well?' he asked softly. 'Can you tell us about your time as a soldier?'

Before Sam even noticed he had already answered. 'No.'

'No?' Wordy responded.

'No.'

Sam wasn't sure what to make out of the faces of his teammates anymore. He hadn't been with this team very long and honestly everyone knew he wasn't the best negotiate nor expression reader. So Sam simply decided to wait until they answered.

'Why not?' Ed was the first to respond again.

'Because I say no, because I can't, because I don't want to.' Sam spoke a bit annoyed. He wanted to grab his book again, but he had a feeling they wouldn't let him.

'But not everything you did is classified right?' spike wondered out loud. 'You can tell us little things, like how it looks like? Or the friends over there? Or.. I don't know. Lots of things I am sure. Maybe your code-name? or.. or.. or you're antics over there. You must have been an badass.'

The team smiled softly at Spikes happiness and question. But Sam didn't. he looked them in the eye and said: 'I said no. so no.'

It clearly didn't only spook Spike off, but the entire team. Wordy looked around. Firstly at his blonde young teammate and then at the rest of his teammates. When wordy's eyes met the eyes of his best friend he noticed a little bit of anger. Ed was enigma. What you saw wasn't always what he was thinking or planning. Ed wasn't really good in showing his emotions. A sign of weakness maybe? Wordy didn't know. But some people simply can't open up about their feelings as easily as others. Sam had the same thing, wordy believed. Even though Wordy noticed anger on Ed at this moment, he was sure his friend wasn't angry at Sam. People can say no to any question they wanted, and Wordy knew Ed respected that. Ed was showing anger, while hiding concern.  
It wasn't the fact that Sam didn't answer that worried Ed, it was the question that Sam didn't answer to. Wordy could understand this. The fact that Sam didn't wanted to talk about his past (job), was something to think about. Why wouldn't Sam want to? Was there some unfinished business? And could this effect Sam's life or work.. or maybe even sanity. PTSD wasn't something to laugh about. A policeman or a soldier, or to be honest an person with PTSD was a disaster waiting to happen. Wordy hoped Sam there would be no sign of it on Sam. He didn't think so to be honest. Shouldn't they have noticed sooner. Sam hadn't been with them long, but probably long enough for that right?

While Wordy was thinking the boss had answered to Sam. 'Alright, that's your choice. We can talk about something else alright?'  
The question was meant for the entire team, which nodded. Greg waited for Sam's nod, which took a little longer.

'Why don't we talk about you guys?' Sam questioned. Greg approved quickly, hoping to take their minds of the war-question. 'Yeah, that's a good idea. You don't know much about us either. So ask away.'

Sam though about that for a moment before saying. 'What are your hobbies, fears and such?' Sam looked at the boss first, so he decided to be the first to answer.

'I like reading and those old TV-shows.'  
'games, almost all of them.' Spike replied next.  
'Decorating, working in the garden the house and such.' Jules gave.  
'swimming. I like swimming an skiing.' Lew told Sam.  
'ehm guns as well, sports?' definitely Ed.

Wordy smiled at Sam. 'Family and friends. absolutely.' Sam didn't really reply but Wordy was one hundred percent sure he saw a little faint smile coming up in the ends of his lips.  
'Fears?' Sam asked next.

This made the Boss laugh and Sam wonder what about. 'I know Ed's fear.' The boss added trough the laughing. Sam saw Ed wanted to reply but he didn't have a chance when the rest of his team spoke at the exact same time. 'Cats!' Sam laughed. 'seriously?' he asked.

'I am not afraid of cats!' Ed spoke. 'I just generally don't like them. Nothing wrong with that.' The team simply laughed again. Sam didn't knew the story, but he also had a feeling that making Ed spill the beans wouldn't happen. Maybe he could force Spike to tell sometime soon. 'And you guys?' Sam asked after a moment.

'Flying.' The Boss told him. 'Nothing more scary than being in the air. Always think I am going down.'  
'ehm.. I don't really know.' Spike told Sam. 'Maybe my mom, when she gets mad. Or maybe losing people or something. Ow and scary movies of course..'

'You don't like scary movies?' Sam asked. 'how can you be afraid of those?'  
Spike laughed. 'Their scary! The name says it all. My motto my man.' Sam laughed and looked towards Lew. Lew responded quickly. 'snakes. Hate them. With all my heart. once had one around my neck, unwanted. Trauma, never went down.' Sam looked towards Jules. 'Ahh… Spiders. But don't laugh at me. I know Lew doesn't like them either.' Sam chuckled and followed Jules gaze towards their friend. Lew held his hands up high. 'They are awful creatures.' He spoke in defence.  
Sam turned towards Wordy. The last one to answer.

'Hard question. Losing the people I love. Shelly when he forget our anniversary. Puberty and teenage boys.' This made them all laugh and Wordy and Ed high fived. Sam could kind of understand. He knew how teenage boys were. Well, how some were. He had been one of those. Sleeping with girls here and there. Breaking hearts. The whole thing. He had to admit he regretted some of it, but it wasn't like he could change anything about it now. Sam had seen Wordy's daughters. Even though they were still young, Sam could see they would be beautiful young ladies someday, and Wordy might had to build a fence or wall to keep those naughty boys out.

'What do you fear?' Jules questioned.  
Sam had to think about that one. Not because he didn't know, but because he wasn't sure he wanted to tell them. At least not all of it.

'I don't like water. I am not such a great swimmer so don't make me swim on the job, it would NOT make me happy.' Sam spoke harshly directed towards his team leader. Ed answered with a grin and a 'Duly noted.' Sam nodded approvingly and continued. 'Losing people as well I guess. And thunderstorms.' Sam gave after a moment.

'Thunderstorms?' Spike replied. 'Why? Isn't that like a child fear?'  
Sam looked away. Maybe he shouldn't have brought it up. Clearly they didn't understand. Stupid. Childish. Yeah maybe. But he couldn't help it. Not after being in war. Not after hearing bombs and hurt and all of it. It sounded so familiar. Like he was still there. But apparently they didn't care. He should have trusted his feelings and keep his mouth shut. So stupid.

What Sam didn't notice was the harsh and angry look Ed gave Spike the moment Sam looked away. And Ed wasn't the only one. Wordy, Jules and the Boss give Spike a pointed look before returning to their blonde teammate. Thinking of what to say. Only Lew felt confused as well. Not understanding why it was such a stupid thing to say.

'And spiders aren't?' the Boss gave after a moment. Sam nodded a bit, but didn't respond. So the boss decided to go straight to the point. 'Spike doesn't mean it bad, Sam. He just doesn't understand.' Sam had an idea to say clearly, but decided not to, because of the look Spike gave him. confused. A bit hurt.

'Did I say something mean? I know spiders and snakes and you mother are also childish fears. But I just don't really understand why one should fear a storm. Just lighting an booms. And you must have heard plenty of Booms while being in Afghanistan….' Spike suddenly stopped speaking and Sam smiled a little. Spikes face became white and a soft 'Oh' left his mouth.

'Yeah. It reminds me of bombs and explosions and IED's. Not nice memories. And thunder.. it sounds so much alike. These harsh slams, so unexpected.' Sam explained. 'But I get that you didn't know. How could you right?' Spike nodded. Still feeling a little bit like a mean bastard for saying Sam's fear was childish, but he knew Sam wasn't angry or anything. Spike simply believed he should have known better.

The rest was happy there were no hard feelings and it was nice to hear Sam tell something about his wartime. In lack of better words. It wasn't good to keep it all inside. Wordy wanted to say something. Ask another question. But right at that moment team three wandered inside. Holding pizza and beer. There was no more thinking about talking, no more questions. They couldn't do that with the other team watching them. Some things needed to stay within the team. Wordy wasn't happy. It was going so well, but it stopped. He really wanted Sam to open up more. To be a part of the team and feel like people understood him. and Wordy simply wanted to know more. Something was telling him he needed to know more. Like there was something fishy going on, and maybe he would be able to help Sam with it.

After pizza, laughing and a movie they all decided to go to bed early. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. They were looking forward towards the paintball, but they didn't knew what else the day had planned.

That night Sam had a nightmare. A terrible one. Thank god, he didn't scream or make a sound, for he might have awoken his teammates. When Sam came out of it everything was hurting. Sam couldn't remember what happened clearly. Just some image's bombs, dying friends. Things like that. The talking this evening must have brought up some memories. Sam went downstairs for a bottle of water. He drank, used to toilet and splashed some water in his face. Hoping to calm his body, and especially his nerves. When Sam was in bed again he closed his eyes. Praying he would not end up in another nightmare this night, or any other to follow. Hopefully the paintball game was going good tomorrow. Sam was obviously planning on kicking some ass in the game. He did need to make sure he was wearing a long sleeve shirt. He should forget. There were lots of thing he wanted or wished to share and tell his teammates. But some things were private. Wouldn't want them to get into those things. It wouldn't make a difference anyway.

**That's it. Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and give me ideas. Next chapter will be paintball and as you might aspect the team will find out more. **

**Question: Sam's childhood. Ideas? Memories? Sad or happy? Please tell me your ideas. **

**Loves Nadya.**


	4. how fortunate

**So here is the next chapter. Thanks sooooo much for all the reviews. You guys are amazing. It is really late here in Holland but who cares. But not Beta'd, sorry. I am talking to someone, who wants to. So next chapter will be. **

**I hope you enjoy and please review! Loves, Nadya.  
(ps: don't own flashpoint) **

Sam cracked the seal of his cup as he starred around the terrain. He had done paint ball before and honestly he knew he ruled. It definitely was his kind of game. It wasn't so different from fighting in war, except this was all fake of course.

Sam believed and honestly knew, he was going to beat the others. Yes maybe he was a little cocky, and maybe this sounded very cocky and arrogant, but honestly why wouldn't he. Of course the team and team three were trained policeman. Great in shooting and everything. But it was different from being in war. Sam couldn't explain. The others were great components and he had to understand their tactics and strategies. They weren't enemies to overlook.

But then there was the fact that he had done this several times before. Doing paint ball was an awesome and handy way of training for a fight in war. He and his unit in the military had done it during training and in their free time. So Sam was experienced. Even back then he won most of the games. Shooting, thinking on the spot, moving fast and swift. That was what he was good in. that was something he could definitely contribute to this team.

Sam also knew the others had never or hardly ever played the game. At least not as many times as he had. He had figured that out quite easily. Their excitement had shown it first. Spike was literally jumping up and down. He had never played this before and wanted to start right away. Sam also believed Jules hadn't played paint ball before. He had noticed just a few moments ago, while they were given an explanation about the guns. Jules was a bit too nervous. And that was something he didn't see often as she would never really show. Still Sam knew her quite well, or so he believed, and he could see her frantic looks around the perimeter and here careful eavesdropping on strategies of others. Ed had played before, clearly, but according to Wordy's laugh that game was a long time ago and most likely Ed hadn't won. This probably meant Wordy had played before as well, and the boss as well. Still Sam thought the hadn't played many times. The at normal times Silent Gregory Parker was speaking a bit too much. Already giving away some of his strategy as he pointed out good hiding places. Ed was, on the contrary, to quiet. And Wordy, he was carefree. As always. He might be an dangerous component in this game. And then Lou? Well Lou was a mystery. So no certainties there.

Sam didn't knew about the other team. But he believed none of them had played this game as many times as he had. Nor did any have his particular training. He had to watch them closely, but he really believed he could win this. This might be fun and Sam smiled.

'Ready for the game Sam?' Wordy asked, as Sam walked towards them. Wordy had noticed Sam attention for the field and the other teams. This clearly was his thing, Wordy thought. Still he also looked a bit.. well… confused. Or maybe just tired. Something wasn't completely right.

'Yeah. Of course.' Sam smiled.  
'You sure?' Jules asked. 'You look a bit tired?' Clearly Wordy hadn't been the only one to notice.

Yeah tired, Sam thought. The one and only thing that might work in his disadvantage today. He was tired. Very tired. The talk from last night had made him confused, made him think about himself and his past. He couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened all those years ago, and as well, just a few years ago.

Sam hated it, he hated memories. Thinking back wasn't his thing. Looking forward was. He didn't want to think about those days as he knew it would only cause him pain and bring him nightmares. Especially the questions about his family and about his time in the military. Of course not all of his memories were bad, but at night those bad once were the only once that reached him. or better said: could hurt him.

Nightmares hit him quite often, and screaming and shaking at night wasn't unknown, but Sam could manage them. Most of the time. It only happened a few times every month that he woke up screaming or completely confused. Sometimes he puked or couldn't breathe. Sometimes he just woke up sad and sometimes even in tears. But mostly he was just happy he was alone during those times. Wouldn't want anyone in your room when you freak out. Even though it sounded nice to have someone to help you through them, Sam couldn't risk that. Nobody had to know all those things about him. and if someone was with him he might even be an danger to their safety.

The upcoming memories from yesterday had made Sam fear nightmares. Terrible and bad nightmares. Nightmares he couldn't have with his team around. After he had calmed down from his first nightmare he had gone back to bed. The moment he had laid down his head and closed his eyes images of Afghanistan and his little sister had come into view. His father's angry face. His sisters smile. Matts laugh. But especially death. All those deaths. It had shook him terribly and as he opened his eyes he was happy nobody had noticed his little moment of panic. But what if they would have? It would be disastrous. He could lose his job over it. While he had it totally under control. Right? Yes. He had. But his teammates might not see it like that. And Sam really, really didn't want that. He couldn't lose his job, and quite frankly he couldn't lose them.

So the moment Sam knew he would be haunted with nightmares that night he decided not to sleep. Just this one night. To make sure nothing would happen. Sam had done it before. At home and in the army. An army sniper had to be able to stay awake for days if he had to. Sam was able to. But this night had been different. Even though there weren't nightmares he was still haunted by memories. Painful, hot and harsh memories. Not only there when he closed his eyes, but just as living and horrible with his eyes open. As if it was happening right now. Right in front of him. And he couldn't, he just couldn't stop it. He could still taste the powder of the barrel of his gun. He could still feel his baby sisters hand in his. He could feel the backpack on his back, pulling his weight down with its weight. The sergeants screaming in his ear. Matt laughing at him and his cold body when he died. Dead children, dead man, dead women. Sam could still see all of it. Because even though he was here at home, he was still apart back there. In Afghanistan. In his youth. And he couldn't escape.

So, naturally he hadn't rested at all. He had only increased his tiredness. And he felt deadly tired now. But, clearly, not enough to stop or anything. He just had to remember to focus. Focus on the game. So Sam answered:

'Doesn't mean I won't kick your arse.' Sam laughed and the team groaned. 'No seriously, I'm fine.'  
Jules nodded a bit too slow for Sam's liking, but she did smile at him. 'There's no way that's happening Braddock. ' She spoke as she walked away to get ready.

The paint ball manager explained the rules and offered them the appropriate clothing. They were all wearing old clothes and quickly put on the protective vest before taking their gun and the ammunition. Time to play.

'So are we playing teams or everyone by themselves?' Ed questioned both teams.  
'If we do teams we should split up. No original teams all together.' Team Threes team leader replied and some agreed. Wordy didn't. he liked teaming up with his own team. Even though this was just a game he wasn't keen on working with another. The other team probably has an different tactic and a different way of working. And the team leaders would most likely be in different teams, which mend the newcomers simply had to adjust to the other team. There was no fun in that. 'How about a free game. No teams. Who stands last wins? Your hit, your out.' Wordy questioned.

'Fine' Both Ed and the others spoke. 'but the winner gets..?' Spike wondered.  
'Ultimate glory and free drinks at the end of the day.' Greg decided, before adding. 'And of course he or she will be the paint ball king or queen.'

Both teams agreed and they all scattered. Sam gave the field a quick final scan. For some reason it felt familiar. Like he had been there before. Small brick houses. Some broken walls, scattered stuff around. Holes in the ground, like bombs had slammed into the sand. the ground was sandy, like in the dessert. The area was big. A few trees which made him for a forest, a small lake and a few streaks of water here and there.

Yes it seemed very familiar. A few years ago, during his time in the military, Sam had fought at an area similar to this place. Sandy, blown up, small houses, people shooting at you. Yes, how fortunate. Like he didn't have enough memories haunting him since yesterday.

'Everyone ready?' He heard Ed scream behind him. And Sam slowly nodded, not really caring if Ed had seen it.

Sam shook his head harshly and focussed his mind. No more worries, no more memories. Just fighting and lets win this game. And so he started running. Even though most people think it is smart to go inside the house Sam decided against it. He ran towards the water and found a bog whole in the ground. Yes, just like Afghanistan (only there it had been a whole for cooling food.)

Sam jumped I in it, turned around and made the ground around the whole irregular. This way he could come up a little, wearing a sandy coloured head, and he would fit right into his surroundings. Sam could easily watch the others. He noticed Tommy from team three run into the house, and when he heard a small scream and several guns go off, he figured at least one was down.

Okay. Game plan? Sam thought. He looked around. Form his spot he could easily go around the house, search for ways in. he could stay in this whole all day, but there was no fun in that and he wasn't one to sit still. Haha, he knew sniper. But right now he wasn't an sniper. So movement it was.

The houses would be small above ground, but big underneath. Hallways, hidden corners and rooms. Most of the teams would be down there. Getting lost or searching for a good hiding place. Some might be around him. in a whole as well, behind a wall, into the trees, could be anywhere. The house right in front of him had one big opening, but Sam believed there might be another opening on the backside. So that sounded like a smart thing to do.

In the best case scenario some others will be fighting inside, they might not notice him. He had to be sure would shoot him down as he was going towards the entry. And that was hard. People could be all around him. He should have looked around while running, damnit.

Right at that moment he noticed movement behind a tree, towards his left. He turned a bit, positioned his gun and the moment the person moved a little he shot. Right into the side. Another one down, Sam whispered as the person sat down. He wasn't sure who it was.

Sam decided he had to move. He couldn't stay here. So Sam stayed down for a few seconds longer before jumping out and running towards a low wall to his right, shooting one other running in the process. One who had the same idea as him. Down. Straight in the chest. A very very nice shot. Behind the wall he wasn't very safe and he was looking around him franticly.

Sam quietly made his way along the wall before getting up again. He jumped over the wall, rolled over the ground and sprinted as low as possible around the corner. Holding his gun ready to shoot if necessary. His heartbeat was hammering inside. Every sound was taken in, every movement seen. He reached to house in no time. Just one corner and hopefully an entry there.

The moment he reached to corner, Sam pressed himself against the wall, before turning. Sam was extremely focussed and a sudden sound from nearby made him press against the wall even tighter. As if he wanted to disappear into it. Sam crouched down a little, but started up again after a few milliseconds. Sam made a quick left around the corner and noticed his enemy, running towards him, planning to take the corner the other way.

If Sam hadn't noticed someone running his way they most likely would have run and crash into each other, thankfully they didn't. the other stopped immediately and lifted his gun. But before the other could react, Sam grabbed the him by his vest and slammed him against the wall. The other tried to fight back, but Sam hit back, pushing his arm against the neck of his victim, gutting of their air supply. A soft yelp could be heard, but nothing more. And then Sam threw him, in one swift movement, over his shoulder and into the ground. There the other landed with a harsh thud. The moment the other reached the ground there was already an big blue dot on his vest. Down. Next.

Sam walked about to the front an noticed a small exit. Making him crouch down a little. Then suddenly he got a strange feeling and he ducked.

That moment Sam's world shook. A ball of paint hit the brick wall behind him, missing him to the T. It brought him straight back into the memories as he ducked deeper and threw himself into the door. He was under attack.

From that moment everything was different. He wasn't playing paint ball anymore. He was in no game. He was in war. And the enemy had to be taken down.

**Thank you. Hope you liked it! Please review and please keep writing your own stories. Love reading them. So what will happen next? I wonder. **

**(soon to come more about his family. Loved you guys idea's. and I am going to use it. Next chapter will also reply to the reviews. Thank you) **


End file.
